Poor Soul
by AngelinaPen
Summary: A year after Khan was put back into cryosleep the crew of the Enterpirse find a stowaway in their cargohold. What is this stowaway's motives and who is 'Hazel'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

3rd person:

Nico's sword grew heavy as Hecate backed down, he didn't realize how tired he was until now. The fight had been long, tedious, bloody, and unforgettable. Nico using all aspects of his power, Hecate doing the same. "You have bested me Son of Hades," she shaky breath obscured her sentence. "But, I am a goddess… And you, will show me respect! Kneel, boy." Her rage was pure. Hecate hated Nico with every fiber of her being. "Never." Nico spat at her feet. He was not stupid he knew he should have backed down. But Hecate was the reason Hazel was dead, he needed revenge.

"Fine." What! How could she be fine! She raised her hand to chest level. "With the power vested in me by Zeus, I, Hecate, banish you, Nico Di Angelo, to the dimension of second Earth!" A crazed smile played on her face. Nico without ever going to second Earth assumed it was not a happy place. She said 'second Earth' in the way you would say Tartarus. A purple blast leaped from her finger tips consuming Nico in a purple version of shadow travel.

Nico had never understood why others hate shadow travel. To him it felt wonderful. He hated this. He was dragged along, but not through the familiar shadow dimension, this was something different. It was no longer screams of the tortured, it was silence. His screams were unheard in the darkness. The distress he felt mirrored those he has brought with in the shadow realm.

To all Nico Di Angelo was dead, wiped from history. Only the gods knew his whereabouts, and for the first time Hades knew if his son died now it would be better for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico:

I felt no pain. I felt no loss. I was afraid of nothing. I am lonely. Shadow travel was most often hated by others, they fear it because of the tortured screams, and the everlasting darkness. But that is why I like it! The screams keep me company over the many miles of my journey, and the darkness is almost loving. That is why I am scared. There's nothing, just a hue of purple in the shadows. But these shadows were not that of Hades or the Underworld, they were that of Hecate. These alien shadows were unnatural; they were not meant to sustain a life. They were rough, at least when I was captured, my enemies would respond to my pain.

At last the ride was over, the shadows pushed me into an unfamiliar room and soon faded out replaced by my own, it was almost a relief to see it.

I barely had time to look the room over. It was sort of a cargo bay. The crates were stacked up to nearly twice my height, its best to note I am not that tall. The large area was all white, giving a hospital feeling. Personally I think so black would do this cargo bay just fine.

"Captain, a stowaway can't come out of no were. We have not docked in a year." The voice was enough to make me jump. I darted behind a crate, and sent a silent prayer to every god of darkness I could think over. "I don't know Spock I just got a gut feeling," The Kirk mumbled to his companion. "It's just imposable sir," Spock seemed unchanged by Kirk's words. "We'll see about that," Kirk's air of confidence seemed to grow as he strutted down the aisles of supplies.

I remained as loud as a rock through all of this. "Seems like you're right Spock," I peered around the corner of me box to get a look at the men. Kirk was a blonde man nearly 30 it seemed, with a slightly square shaped face. Spock looked only a little younger, his jet black hair was slicked down, this allowed his pointed ears to be seen. "Might as well run a thermal scan just to be sure," Kirk called to Spock, obviously wanting him to do it.

By now I was praying to faith I knew, from Christianity to my Greek and Italian roots. Before I knew it I had Mr. Blonde all up in my face. "I told you Spock!" it seemed to click somewhere deep in the corners of his idiotic mind that I was a child, just over 12 years old. He took a more sensitive approach when talking to me. "What planet are you from kid." I didn't know how to respond, should I tell him the truth or just lie? "Earth, I'm from Earth," I tried to sound tough but failed miserably. "Well you must have been here a long time, because we haven't been to Earth in three years."


	3. Im Sorry

**I'm sorry I've taken so long I'll get a chapter out in a few days. But I need new ideas for a fanfiction, if you have any please put it in the comments. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

Nico:

"Don't lie to me, kid." Kirk yelled. "We don't take to well to liars," Spock kept a straight face through all of this. No emotion. Contrary to popular belief I did have emotion. I might not be the best at expressing it, but it's there. "What is your name," Spock tilted his head slightly to the side. Much like Mrs. O' Leary when she is confused about something. But she was cute, this guy isn't even handsome. "Di Angelo. Nico Di Angelo." I knew to survive I need to show no emotion. No love. No anger. But above all, no pain.

Kirk:

How? That's the question I asked myself when I found Mr. Di Angelo. He's young, and from Earth. He couldn't have been living here for three years. Could he? What made him come to this ship there's no point? If he is who he says he is, he would know we aren't a cargo ship, or a delivery ship. We didn't even bring that much food. "Caption the boy asked for someone," I sent a person who works in the cargo hold to place him in a holding cell. "Who'd he ask for?" I celled with my eyes still on the dashboard. I was surfing earth data bases to find the Di Angelo family tree. "Some girl named Hazel,"

 **Thank you for reading my story! If it's your birthday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, if it's not your birthday, HAPPY-UN BIRTHDAY.**

 **And to answer** ** __** **I really just need ideas for a new story, but if you have an idea for the way you want this story to go don't hesitate to tell me.**


	5. Chapter 4

Nico:

There is one thing I'm not worried about; I know how to act. All I have to do to survive is pull out cute little kid card. Well, the scared, cute kid card.

I've been in this cell for Zeus knows how long. Since the glass jar incident I've been a little claustrophobic. Ok, a lot claustrophobic! This cell was a little bit bigger, but it was still horrible. To top it all off the room was a god awful shade of neon white that clashed with my dark demeanor. Besides the man who through me in hear nobody has passed through the neon white room.

"Di Angelo!" I stand corrected. Kirk rounded the corner. His face was clear of emotion quite like his companion Spock.

"Who is Hazel" He asked. I mulled over the many answers I could give, so I tried my best.

"She is my sister." There was no reason not to tell the truth at the moment. I pulled my eyes into a puppy-like state. I saw Kirk's resolve break.

"Look, kid, maybe I could get you off any charges. We dock in a week." Thank the Gods this man was weak to cute children.


End file.
